


JUICIO

by ZakuryMinashiro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Family Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakuryMinashiro/pseuds/ZakuryMinashiro
Summary: Yusaku ha muerto, pero su padre Ai ha rescatado su conciencia dentro de los archivos de la Web, y lo ha colocó en Vrains. Ahora en medio de la eminente amenaza de la Torre de Hanoi, decide que es hora de tomar su propia venganza personal.Pareja: YusakuXRyoken 100%Advertencia: lengua explícito y violencia. Muerte de personajes.SEMI-AU, completo, español.





	JUICIO

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por entra a leer!
> 
> Éste fanfic es 100% Datastormshipping, a pesar que la mayoría está contada desde la perspectiva de Ai.
> 
> Aquí Ai sí es el padre legítimo de Yusaku. Desde su primera aparición como humano en el 3ra. temporada, se me gravó a fuego el Headcanon de Ai-padre de Yusaku./ (Perdón (no perdón), pero yo sólo shippeo RyokenXYusaku) XD
> 
> Habrá un Gender Bender, pero eso lo dejo para que lo descubran, y no influye demasiado.
> 
> Y entonces les dejo las advertencias más fuertes: 
> 
> Este fanfic será bastante crudo y expondré de una manera más realista varios suceso del canon del anime (Aún así todo sucede en el mundo de Vrains.)   
Además que el fic es un desahogo personal a mi profundo aborrecimiento a Kiyoshi Kogami, éste es el personaje que más he odiado de todos los YuGiOh, en verdad no lo soporto. Y muchas de las cosas las digo tal cual son, sin embellecer las palabras, y tratando a los personajes como realmente se merecen.
> 
> Habrá lenguaje zoes, violencia y temas fuertes. Todas las etiquetas las coloqué en el rango más alto por eso. Aún así, es mi punto de vista, y respeto tu opinión. Sólo que yo también tengo opiniones fuertes y este es mi medio para exponerlas.
> 
> Para terminar ésta larga nota, y si le das una oportunidad al fanfic, prometo un final esperanzador.

**“JUICIO”**

* * *

La pesadilla comenzó hace 10 años.

Sucedió en la tarde-noche, cuando el sol se ocultaba. Trabajaba horas extras, hasta que una llamada de emergencia de su hogar fue el gatillazo de su infierno. Ése día todo su mundo giró de la manera más desgarradora que nunca imaginó.

Su único hijo de 6 años, Yusaku Fujiki, no aparecía. Su pequeña Wisteria no estaba.

La llamada la hizo su suegro, Ai recuerda haber salido corriendo de su oficina sin importarle nada. Cuando llegó a casa estacionó bruscamente el automóvil en la entrada, y al ingresar vio a un grupo de policías y a sus suegros junto con su esposa hablando.

Su mujer se veía muy mal, aún vestida con su uniforme de oficina, y al parecer había llamado a sus padres en un arrebato de histeria.

Fue el inicio de la culpabilidad. Tanto él como su esposa trabajaban mucho y Yusaku pasaba mucho tiempo solo después de salir de clases. Su pecado que lo marcaría por siempre fue la negligencia. Y todo por ganar más dinero y poder comprarle a Yusaku lo mejor y lo más caro. Y ahora el motivo de sus vidas no estaba.

La policía fue completamente inútil. Por días, y luego semanas, jamás hubo una sola pista.

El matrimonio Fujiki dejó de ir a sus trabajos. Su esposa estaba colapsando cada vez más y comenzaron a usar la fortuna que consiguieron en investigadores privados.

Los primeros dos meses fueron infructuosos y la impotencia les comía cada segundo el alma.

_“Es mi culpa.”_

_“Si hubiera estado aquí para él.”_

_“No merezco ser su padre.”_

Al cuarto mes, su esposa sucumbió y sus suegros se la llevaron. Todas las semanas había ido a dar al hospital por crisis, pero ésa vez fue la definitiva. Ai a los pocos días, supo que ni ellos pudieron controlarla y la llevaron a un sanatorio.

Ai estaba solo.

Así que decidió vender la misma casa donde había planeado pasar sus años de vida, y además de investigadores, también se contacto con personas del bajo mundo, invirtiendo mucho dinero para que investigaran por él, y encontraran a un niño con las características de su Yusaku.

Fue así que pasó a vivir en un departamento diminuto de soltero, y lo único valioso que tenía era su computadora. En esos cuatro meses adelgazo mucho, no dormía y él mismo había comenzado a sufrido de crisis. Se estaba volviendo loco y la agonía de cada segundo sin saber de su hijo lo estaba destruyendo.

_“Es mi culpa…es mi culpa…me lo merezco pero mi Yusaku no…yo lo merezco…debería ser yo.”_

Al quinto mes la fortuna se había consumido a la mitad y el único indicio que los investigadores privadores le dieron, fue que en la misma semana que su hijo desapareció, se habían reportado también la desaparición de otros infantes.

Estaba claro. Yusaku nunca se perdió, desde el principio se lo habían llevado.

A mediados del quinto mes, Ai volvió a recibir otro golpe brutal: su esposa había logrado suicidarse. Como madre no había soportado la culpa, y desde el comienzo del infierno había comenzado a degenerar su salud mental.

Ai lloró como nunca en su entierro, Lightning era la mujer de su vida. Luchó mucho para estar con ella. Y esos meses se había dedicado plenamente en buscar a su bebé, tanto que ambos se olvidaron uno del otro. Y ahora nunca más la volvería a ver.

Aún así no podía evitar cierto rencor por haberlo dejado solo en medio de ése calvario.

SEXTO MES

Era media tarde, Ai estaba sumergido en su búsqueda personal frente al computador cuando su celular sonó.

–… ¿Lo encontraron? ¿En verdad?

No reconoció su propia voz, pero salió corriendo a donde la policía le había indicado. Seis niños iban directo al hospital central y todo lo que podía procesar era que todo ése tiempo su Wisteria estuvo en un maldito edificio en medio del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ai llegó lo más rápido que pudo pagando un taxi, ya que su auto lo dio como pago a uno de los inútiles investigadores del bajo mundo que también contrató.

La recepción del hospital estaba llena de personas llorando y pidiendo a gritos información, todos lucían tan desesperados como él, y por lo que decían, era obvio que eran los familiares de los otros chicos.

Estaba a punto de también unírseles y ordenar que le dijeran donde estaba su hijo, pero tuvieron que amenazarlos a todos, ya que los niños estaban siendo atendidos. Fue así que pasaron alrededor de ocho horas que parecieron siglos.

Se sentía mareado y le temblaban las manos.

Eran las once de la noche cuando al fin comenzaron a dar información, y por ser un caso tan delicado, les permitieron el ingreso a esa hora al hospital.

Su Yusaku estaba en el piso 4, habitación 50.

Subió desesperado, ni siquiera pensó en el ascensor al igual que los otros padres. Cada uno ciego de la desesperación por ver a su niño.

Cuando Ai llegó frente a la puerta trató de controlarse lo mejor posible, les habían dejado en claro que los niños estaban en estado delicado. Aunque él deseaba entrar y gritar, de cualquier manera abrió de la manera más torpe como nunca y su vista fue directo a la cama, y…

Su alma se hizo pedazos.

Perdió la mitad de su cordura ésa vez, y no sabía cómo fue que pudo dar los pasos hacia adentro. Su bebé, Yusaku estaba conectado a maquinas, lucía demacrado, su piel tenia quemaduras por electricidad, y estaba en coma.

–Yu…sa…ku…

Cayó de rodillas al borde de la cama, viendo el cuerpecito de su niño tan lastimado. Estaba enloqueciendo, podía sentirlo. Y su mano tomó una de las manitas de su hijo, lo suficientemente delicado como para no interferir con todo eso que le tenían conectado.

Luego de eso no recordaba mucho. Sólo que se quedó en esa posición toda la noche, incluso vinieron enfermeras a tratar de hacerlo descansar y llevándole mantas, pero él no supo de ellas.

Sólo habló hasta el día siguiente que el doctor regresó para ver a Yusaku.

–¿Cuándo va…a despertar?

–Señor Fujiki, el estado de coma es…

–¡¿CUÁNDO?! –interrumpió colocándose de pie y gritándole en la cara.

–No lo sabemos –contestó el anciano doctor sin inmutarse, de hecho lo veía con lástima–…Pero hay algo más preocupante en éste momento –y ésta era la parte que jamás se acostumbró en todos sus años de carrera–. El paciente no está reaccionando bien a nuestros intentos…sigue deteriorándose.

–¿Qué…qué me intenta decir?

Lo siguiente que escuchó lo dejó sordo. Su cerebro no pudo procesarlo y sólo hasta que sintió el pinchazo de una aguja inyéctale un calmante volvió a respirar.

Pero no gritó, no se volvió violento, sólo regresó a arrodillarse al lado de la cama de su hijo y acarició con devoción el dorso de su manita.

Dos días.

Dos días fue lo que el cuerpo del pequeño Yusaku soportó, en ése tiempo jamás abrió los ojos. Pero adivinando el momento, Ai lo había despedido arrullándolo en sus brazos y cantándole una nana, como cuando era bebé. Su hermoso bebé.

Cuando las máquinas dejaron de emitir los signos vitales, el alma de Ai voló muy lejos siguiendo a su hijo.

La vida de los dos acabó en el mismo segundo, sólo que el padre aún tenía su cuerpo funcionando, y un fragmento de cordura sin alma, alojado en algo oscuro que se formó dentro de él en esos seis meses.

No pudo encargarse del funeral y lo hicieron sus suegros, pero incluso muy drogado de calmaste se había escapado del mismo hospital para asistir al entierro. Por supuesto, forcejeó mucho para que lo dejaran quedarse hasta el final, y durante todo el tiempo estuvo cantando la nana que más le había gustado a su hijo.

Luego la policía lo había arrastrado de regreso al hospital.

* * *

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

–¡Playmaker-sama! ¡Si se nos escapan ésta vez podrían completar la Torre de Hanoi!

–¡Lo sé! ¡Tranquilo!

Dentro de la Red, un joven duelista de traje verde y negro, y cabello rojo con amarillo, junto a una figura pequeña y morada “Ignis”, se encontraban infiltrados en la base de SOL Technologies, persiguiendo a los principales líderes de Hanoi. Sentían que habían perdido minutos valiosos derrotando a los Tres Generales para poder pasar, pero según los cálculos del _Ignis Ai_, aún estaban a tiempo.

Fue así que llegaron a un enorme salón, que tenía una inmensa burbuja luminosa sobre sus cabezas. Y justo bajo de ésta, estaba el más grande ciberterrorista de esos tiempos: Revolver.

–Playmaker, no te dejaré pasar más.

–¡Revolver! …¿Dónde está el Doctor Kogami?

–Sobre nuestras cabezas, se ha adelantado para culminar la Torre. Mientras que yo seré tu último obstáculo.

–Revolver.

–¡No hay tiempo! –interviene Ai– Yo me adelantaré, tú quédate con Revolver, Playmaker-sama.

Al instante y sin esperar respuesta, la Inteligencia Artificial salió volando del disco de duelo del adolescente, yendo directo a la burbuja.

–¡Espera Ignis! –gritó el avatar de traje blanco y casco.

–¡Yo te enfrentaré, Revolver!

Y Playmaker se había parado justo al frente, impidiéndole que siguiera a su Ignis de Oscuridad, pero antes que la figura morada entrara por completo le habló:

–¡Ai! ¡Prométeme que regresarás!

–Playmaker-sama…Lo prometo –y luego ingresó por completo a la burbuja dejando a los jóvenes solos.

* * *

Una vez adentro, y mientras le daba alcance al bastardo de Kiyoshi, la IA se permitió llorar. Su hijo se había vuelto maravilloso, era una buena persona, de corazón limpio y estaba tan orgullos de él. Lo amaba tanto, realmente no merecía ser su padre.

Él iba a hacer todo lo posible por regresar a su lado, pero sólo tenía un 5% de probabilidades de lograrlo. Pero, aún si ésta vez sí _moría _completamente, Ai estaba seguro que dejaba en buenas manos a su Yusaku.

–Revolver…mocoso…Más vale que no hagas llorar a mi muchacho.

Jamás imaginó que su hijo, que revivió dentro de la Red, iba a terminar enamorado de otro hombre. Cuando se dio cuenta del amor que le profesaba a Revolver fue un shock para él, pero sólo fue cuestión de minutos para aceptar ése hecho.

Además e igual de importante, Ryoken Kogami era una buena persona. Su apellido lo maldecía, pero ya había demostrado que no era un monstruo, de hecho era otra victima más del bastardo de Kiyoshi. Sinceramente Ai esperaba que en éste último enfrentamiento, su hijo pudiera romper las cadenas que Revolver también llevaba desde hace diez años.

–Ahora que lo pienso…–habla en voz alta para sí mismo–. Nunca le agradecí por hacer ésa llamada anónima hace diez años…Si no fuera por él, mi hijo hubiera muerto en ése horrible lugar y nunca hubiera tenido alguna pista para vengarme.

Fue así que llegó al centro de la burbuja, la cual era todo un universo por si solo, y un enorme espacio donde fluían datos a velocidades asombrosas.

–¡¡¡KIYOSHI!!!

Gritó furioso al verle la espalda al causante de toda su miseria, y por primera vez tomando su forma humana que hace años desechó.

Lanzándole una esfera de energía había evitado que comenzara la activación dentro del propio núcleo de la Red, y esto le dio tiempo de llegar al frente del desagradable hombre. Aterrizando con fuerza, y destilando por cada poro la rabia acumulada por tanto tiempo.

–¿Tú eres el Ignis de Oscuridad? –comenzó el hombre mayor– ¿Pero si con ésa apariencia…?

–¿Sorprendido, infeliz? ¡Sorpresa! ¡Yo también fui humano! ¡Pero mírame bien! ¿No me parezco a alguien? No sé…quizás a un pequeño y dulce niño de cabello azul y rosa, con preciosos ojos verdes. Una pequeña Wisteria bebé.

–006 Yusaku Fujiki.

–¡BINGO MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡PERO NUNCA VUELVAS A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE, ESCORIA!

–Así que alguien más logró descifrar cómo trasplantar su conciencia hacia el mundo virtual.

–¡Cállate! ¡Que yo soy quien hablará aquí! Voy a matarte, maldita sea que sí lo haré. Pero antes –y una sonrisa oscura y horrorosa se dibuja en su rostro–. Tengo mucho que decir y hacerte sufrir de paso…

* * *

–¡Revolver! ¡Por favor!

El duelo ya había empezado, y como se esperaba, desde el inicio iba a ser un caos.

–¡Si quieres que te escuche entonces pelea, Playmaker!

–¿En verdad tenemos que pelear?

–No me hagas repetirme.

–Esta bien… ¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!

El más joven de los dos duelistas tenía claro que sus palabras iban a ser más importantes que el propio duelo. Después de todo, lo que más deseaba era poder liberarlo de la influencia de Kiyoshi. Aún si no correspondía sus sentimientos, no podía permitir que alguien bueno como Ryoken falleciera en ése lugar.

Desde casi un año atrás, que descubrió que él había sido el niño que lo ayudó a mantenerse cuerdo durante su captura, hablándole, y dándole ánimos y motivos para soportar su tormento. Y después lo había liberado de su prisión, haciendo una llamada anónima. Guardaba sentimientos por él desde ése entonces, y años después cuando lo conoció como “Revolver”, le pareció un hombre muy inteligente y atractivo. Aunque fuera su enemigo, le atraía.

Al final resultó ser la misma persona que estuvo buscando por largos años, y estaba siendo controlado por su malnacido padre.

–_“Si tan sólo pudiera hacerte ver que no estas obligado a cargar con los pecados de otra persona. Que puedes pensar por ti mismo y elegir un rumbo diferente_” –piensa comenzando su estrategia.

* * *

–Permíteme comenzar con un pequeño recuento, grandísimo paria. Pero antes –y Ai chasquea los dedos haciendo que versiones miniatura de su forma Ignis, tomadas de las manos, formaran una cadena rodeando a Kiyoshi.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Siempre imaginé por donde comenzaría a maldecirte, sólo espero que no se atoren mis palabras –comenta, ignorando por completo la pregunta–. Quiero comenzar con mi vida durante los seis meses que mantuviste secuestrado a mi hijo de seis años. Estoy seguro que sabes a la cantidad de personas que destruiste, familias completas. Los Homura incluso murieron todos –y mueve la cabeza en afirmación–. Sí, tuve mucho tiempo para investigar. Mi esposa se suicidó, mi hijo murió, y yo convirtiéndome a mi mismo en una IA, pero hay una pregunta que he querido hacer desde siempre ¿Por qué a niños, Kiyoshi? ¿Torturaste a niños “por amor al arte”?

–Diga lo que diga no entenderás…

–Contesta estúpido –lo interrumpe aún guardando una falsa calma–. Investigué y sé que querías crear varias IA de libre albedrio ¿Pero por qué niños? ¿Por qué no adultos? ¿Si tanto era tu codicia por qué no experimentaste contigo mismo entonces? –con cada pregunta, su rostro era más cruel.

–…Los niños son mas receptivos.

–¡¡¡PARIA!!!

Y tras el grito, la cadena que formó alrededor de Kiyoshi le arrojó electricidad de todas direcciones, resonando por todo el lugar los gritos del hombre.

–¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? Pero si ésa fue la manera en que castigabas a tus conejillos de indias si no producían resultados –su tono de voz ahora es aterciopelado y enfermizo–. Además de dejarlos morir de hambre…Pero claro, eso no lo puedo hacer aquí, ya que tu propia conciencia son datos, al igual que yo. Odio la comparación, pero precisamente eso fue lo que hizo el milagro de recuperar a mi hijo.

–Basta…–Kiyoshi se levantaba con dificultad luego de ser electrocutado.

–¿”Basta”? ¿Cuántas veces no te lo habrán suplicado esos pobres niños? No cabe duda que sólo eres un monstruo con forma humana. No naciste con alma. Para mi jamás habrá justificación por lo que hiciste. El fin no justifica los medios, hijo de puta, y menos de un malsano “adelanto científico”.

–No lo comprendes.

–¡Claro que no! –y hace disparar más descarga– ¡Regrésamelo! ¡Regrésame a mi hijo como solía ser! ¡Él no hizo nada malo y tú lo mataste!

Cada exclamación era acompañada de los gritos del otro hombre, las descargas eléctricas eran tan feroces como para dejarlo retorciéndose en el suelo, pero no lo suficiente para matarlo de golpe.

–Pero mi relato aún no acaba –continúa Ai, respirando hondo y recomponiendo su postura, mientras Kiyoshi gemía de dolor en el suelo –. Una vez mi pequeño hijo dejó éste mundo, ya sólo tenía un objetivo en la vida. Iba a matarte. Mi venganza fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo ¡Pero sorpresa! Cuando logré ponerle un nombre y un rostro al desgraciado que jodió la vida de todos ¡resulta que ya estaba muerto! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Los de SOL se me adelantaron! –y una carcajada envuelta en locura y dolor resonó por todo el lugar– ¡Ellos te usaron como conejillo de indias a ti y lo hicieron hasta matarte! Después de todo con la _Data Material_ que creaste con tu “experimento” –escupe la palabra–, les creó una fortuna, y como tú eras una persona marcada, sólo les traías problemas.

Enseguida chasquea los dedos y más descargas impactaron en el cuerpo de Kiyoshi. Ya que a Ai no le gustó que el Doctor ya no estuviera jadeando de agonía.

–Tardé en enterarme. Así que entonces, usando la otra mitad de mi fortuna que aún me quedaba, hice los contactos necesarios con personas de mucha inteligencia y poca moral, y fui convertido en una IA. Aunque para ser exactos soy una “conciencia artificial”. Justo como la que tú querías crear, sólo que sin torturar niños –respira hondo para controlarse–. Para mi es obvio que nunca pensaste que tu “experimento por la humanidad” siempre estuvo maldito desde el preciso momento que decidiste sacrificar personas.

–Ningún gran avance –dice con dificultad desde el suelo–…fue posible sin grandes riesgos…

Ai se sintió enloqueces, deseaba con todo su ser matarlo de una vez, pero aún tenía mucho que decirle.

–Y lo peor de todo es que jamás te arrepentiste…Cuando entré a tu infernal base de datos siendo ya una IA, pude verte en los registros cuando SOL ya te tenía capturado, a ti y a tus putos asistentes creando a los Ignis…Y tú sonreías ¡SONREIAS SATISFECHO, MALDITO ENFERMO!

–Si hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente…antes de morir, hubiera podido terminar el experimento…y todo hubiera tenido sentido.

–¿Tiempo? ¿Cómo el tiempo de vida que les robaste a siete niños, malnacido?

–¿Siete?...¿Cómo es que…? –pero es interrumpido.

–Yo sólo entré al núcleo de SOL donde tenían la Data Material y así poder recuperar a mi hijo…Fue el rayo de luz que jamás me esperé en medio de mi venganza –y su sonrisa se vuelve dulce por unos segundos–. Mi propia investigación arrojó…que parte de la conciencia de los individuos de prueba –pero al pronunciar lo último su rostro se deformó en asco y dolor–, fue “transferida” del original.

–Replicar la…conciencia humana…era…indispensable… –hablaba apenas con poca voz, y haciendo una enorme esfuerzo para sentarse.

–Algo que nace del dolor y sufrimiento jamás será bonito, imbécil. Yo sólo buscaba a mi Yusaku. Y entonces lo hice, reviví a mi hijo en la Red contando sólo con la conciencia que pude recuperar.

––…Espera…entonces ése chico Playmaker…con el que viajas…Pero…es un adolescente… –y comienza a toser de forma descontrolada.

–Eso es porque –y se mira las uñas desinteresado–, logré desarrollar su sistema a tal nivel que él pudiera crecer y desarrollarse como hubiera tenido que suceder. Crecerá y madurará. Tendrá sus propios pensamientos, deseos, sentimientos y decisiones. No tanto como envejecer, además que vivirá por siempre, o hasta que él lo desee…pero es lo más cercano a recuperar su vida.

–Las IA aprender rápido…pero lo que dices…

Sin embargo no termina de hablar cuando Ai vuelve a ordenar las estruendosas descargar que al instante impactaron en el científico. Él no pensaba darle ni un momento de respiro.

–Logré el milagro porque soy más inteligente que tú y que tus tres asistentes juntos…Esos tres estúpidos que seguían tus órdenes, creyendo ciegamente en un hipócrita y degenerado –y toda su atención recae en el sujeto convulsionando en el piso–. Pero ellos también tendrán su merecido. Dejé afuera de eso a Playmaker, pero no pienso perdonar a nadie. Los que te idolatraban pagarán también.

* * *

–¡Revolver! ¡Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada! Tenías sólo ocho años, fuiste una victima al igual que yo –en ése momento el jovencito se reponía del ataque de un Topologic de su contrincante–. Esos muros ya desaparecieron, piensa por ti mismo. Ya no es necesario seguir con la locura de la Torre. No es tu pecado, no sigas al Doctor.

–¡Cállate, Playmaker!...De cualquier manera no espero que entiendas la conexión padre e hijo.

–¡Pero si la entiendo! La IA que me acompaña, es la conciencia de quién fue mi padre en la vida real.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Lo hemos ocultado por seguridad, pero él me sacó de la Data Material y me dio forma. Luego de eso me ha estado protegiendo todos estos años. Sacrificó su cuerpo y futuro para darme otra oportunidad. Conozco la conexión padre e hijo, y él sólo quiere que sea feliz.

–No sabía que la IA de Oscuridad hubiera sido un humano real.

–¡Revolver! ¡Quién de verdad te quiere sólo deseará verte feliz! –en ése momento dudó en continuar con lo que tenía pensado decir, porque estaba demasiado enamorado y podría perderlo, pero por la misma razón deseaba salvarlo del destino que el propio Ryoken buscaba–…En cambio…si continuas siguiendo las órdenes del Doctor…sólo encontrarás tu propia muerte…eso no es…

–Detente ahí, Playmaker. Yo también he estado sufriendo estos años, de hecho mira cómo terminé –menciona de forma enigmática, pero el otro chico sabe a lo que se refiere–. Pero crear la Torre, y destruir la Data Material junto con lo residuos de los Ignis es lo correcto. Si eso continúa, la humanidad llegará a su extinción.

–No es un pecado que tú debas de cargar –soltó angustiado–. Mereces vivir. Y por donde transitas no es el camino correcto.

–¿Qué es esto, Playmaker? ¿Una clase se psicología?

–Mi padre tampoco es perfecto –continúa–. De hecho, su pecado fue darle más importancia al trabajo que a mí…Sé bien que cada segundo de cada día se odia y lo aplasta la culpa, aunque lo trate de ocultar. También está claro que eso no reparará el daño…–hace una pausa respirando hondo–. De cualquier manera, nunca lo culpé de lo que sucedió, y ahora está tratando de salvarme al detener la Torre de Hanoi…Quizás no regrese –se esfuerza por no mostrarse tan alterado–…Pero ¡Pero! ¡Eso es lo que hacen los padres, Revolver! ¡Desean el bien a sus hijos!

El muchacho mayor no responde, pero se ha quedado callado. Luciendo tan huraño y melancólico como siempre ha sido. Yusaku sabe que ése desgraciado Doctor es el único familiar de Revolver, y que le debe ser indescriptiblemente doloroso quitarse la venda de los ojos.

Después de todo ¿Qué clase de padre preferiría su objetivo sobre la propia vida de su hijo? Porque el de cabello gris iba a morir también si la Torre se completaba y destruía toda la Internet.

Y la respuesta era más que obvia: NINGÚN buen padre lo haría. No había manera. De hecho Kiyoshi Kogami no debía tener el honor de ser llamado “padre”. Ya que desde siempre demostró negligencia hacia Ryoken llevándolo de niño a presenciar los retorcidos experimentos. Y luego, cuando Kiyoshi revivió en la Net, lo primero y único que hizo fue buscar la destrucción de su obra. Involucrando de nuevo a Ryoken en algo sumamente peligroso y que al final los mataría a todos.

De pronto, Playmaker vio algo que nunca se imaginó, y era a Revolver en un gran lio de pensamientos, que incluso, parecía querer llorar.

–Estas diciendo que él nunca me amo ¿correcto?

–Revolver…

Era justamente lo que pensaba, pero la situación era tan delicada que tenía que ser rudo con Ryoken. Por más que su persona amada llegara a odiarlo. De cualquier manera, Yusaku se esforzaba por medir sus palabras.

–No cargues con pecados ajenos, Revolver. Eres una buena persona a la que le han pasado cosas malas. Tú tenías apenas ocho años en ése entonces, y ya eras mejor persona que todos los adultos en ése edificio…Y en éste momento, todavía estas a tiempo de dar marcha atrás.

Y Revolver dibuja una sonrisa amarga, suspirando.

–No seas suave conmigo, Playmaker. Posiblemente él nunca me amó, pero aún así es mi padre y yo…

No se lo merecía, Revolver no se merecía tener a un sujeto como ése de padre.

–La soledad lastima mucho ¿verdad? Durante mis últimos seis meses de vida la sentí como nunca –su voz es reflexiva y Revolver recuerda los días de cautiverio de esos niños–…Lo único que te puedo prometer, es que si me permites estar a tu lado, yo no te dejaré solo.

* * *

–Pero antes de pasar a otro asunto ¿Cómo puedes autonombrarte “padre” ? Todo el tiempo pensé que iba a encontrar a seis “muestras”, pero en lugar encontré ¡SIETE! ¿De dónde rayos salió la última? Todo el tiempo mis datos arrojaron seis niños víctimas… –y en ese momento se acerca a Kiyoshi sin pasar la cadena, y desciende colocando una rodilla en el piso, juzgando con la mirada al científico–…Cierto…Había la perfecta posibilidad de un séptimo niño, y que por obviedad no fue reportado ¡RYOKEN KOGAMI! ¡TU PROPIO HIJO!

–¡Nunca torturé a Ryoken! –se defiende con el poco aire que tenía, gritando desde el suelo.

–No, no, no, Kiyoshi –chasquea la lengua–. Claramente “torturar” y “usar” no son palabras que están en tu vocabulario. Al pobre niño lo hiciste pasar también por simulaciones, de hecho, él se batió en duelo con los otros niños sin saberlo. Y el pobrecito pensaba que esa era una distracción para no escuchar tus atroces procedimientos.

–No hables de…

–¿Qué? ¿_Ryoken_ es un tema intocable para ti? ¿Pero por qué? Si le hiciste casi lo mismo que a los hijos de los demás. Por suerte él jovencito no lo sabe, y eliminé todo rastro para que nunca se entere. De por sí, el pobre ya carga con la angustia de **tus** pecados.

–Él sabía que…todo era para una buena…causa.

–¡TENÍA OCHO AÑOS! ¡Eras su única familia! ¡Quería confiar en ti! ¡El niño buscaba tu aprobación! –grita histérico cada palabra muy cerca de Kiyoshi–…Pero bueno, yo tampoco fui buen padre, pero si decido compararnos a nosotros dos, tú Kiyoshi bastardo me superas indescriptiblemente. Tú ni siquiera merecías poder ser padre –y entonces su voz se vuelve suave–…Pero a diferencia tuya, Ryoken sí nació con alma. Ése niño hizo lo correcto, justamente lo que cuatro adultos no hicieron y apartaron la mirada –y entonces susurra volviendo a colocarse de pie y alejándose del hombre mayor–…Por eso es que lo dejo estar cerca de Yusaku.

Y mientras le daba la espalda al hombre en el suelo, hizo que el doble de rayos cayera sobre éste. Escuchándolo gritar como ninguna de las veces anteriores. Incluso Ai pensó que en un momento trató de pedir ayuda.

–Estas solo, desgraciado. Éste es tu juicio. Por cierto, no lo había contado, pero contacté con los pocos familiares que quedaron luego del Caso Lost, y ellos me brindaron todo el dinero que pudieron para que yo lograra llevar acabo la venganza. En el momento en que liberé a mi hijo también lo hice con los otros niños, sólo que el resto de familiares decidieron _liberarlos _y dejarlos descansar en paz –y coloca una mano sobre su corazón–. A diferencia yo quería que Yusaku decidiera por si mismo si quería vivir…o descansar…Fue así que nació Playmaker, y todos estos años pude cuidarlo –enseguida gira y vuelve a estar de frente a Kiyoshi.

El Doctor lucia muy mal, sus datos estaban sumamente deteriorados y si esto fuera el mundo real, él estaría en un charco de sangre. Ai continúa:

–Pero todo eso, por supuesto, antes de enterarme de la famosa Torre de Hanoi –y ahora su voz regresa a ser venenosa–. Maldije el minuto en que supe que tus asistentes te revivieron como una IA.

Y sin poder soportar más su rabia, Ai da grandes zancadas a donde estaba Kiyoshi, sobrepasa la cadena que lo rodeaba, y con toda su fuerza e ira, pisa brutal la cabeza del científico.

–¡Pero entonces…! –respira hondo casi enloquecido– ¡Me enteré de algo que fue todavía más indescriptible que el aborrecimiento que ya te tenía! ¡Paria! ¡No sólo aparecieron los Tres Generales! ¡Sino también una IA joven! –pisa brutal otra vez la cabeza del otro hombre– ¡Lo investigué! ¡Lo investigué mil veces! ¡Convertiste a tu propio hijo Ryoken en una IA como tú! ¡Lo mataste!

–¡Ryoken…! –trata de hablar– ¡Ryoken…estaba enfermo! ¡No había otra…! –y recibió una patada en la boca.

–¡Estaba enfermo porque el dispositivo que lo hiciste usar a los ocho años le provocó un tumor cerebral! ¡TÚ LO MATASTE TAMBIÉN! –enseguida Ai da unos pasos y pisa imprimiendo fuerza constante sobre la cabeza de Kiyoshi–. SOL Technologies te mató en el transcurso de un año, cuando Ryoken tenía trece años lograron revivirte en la Internet, y cuando el jovencito cumplió catorce años fue convertido en una IA porque su cuerpo ya no pudo más –su voz vibraba de la ira.

Y el hombre mayor gritaba, tratando sin fuerzas de quitarse al otro padre de encima. Pero eso sólo sucedió cuando el propio Ai salió hecho un demonio del círculo en el que tenía atrapado a Kiyoshi. Luego volvió a hablar.

–Nunca te arrepentiste de tus actos. Y apenas tuviste una nueva oportunidad, manipulaste a tu propio hijo para realizar tu maldita meta de destruir la Web. Lo nombraste como el Líder de Hanoi, hiciste que se manchara las manos, y por último no te importa matarlo si en el hipotético caso: consiguieras tu objetivo –y de pronto se lleva las manos a la cabeza, sonriendo casi fuera de si–…En verdad Revolver no merecía ser el hijo de un paria. Eres la basura humana y la inmundicia que debe ser eliminada para que el resto de personas buenas puedan vivir seguras.

–¡Jamás entenderás…nuestra conexión! –de alguna manera milagrosa, Kiyoshi habla.

–¿“Conexión”? ¿Cuál? ¿Una donde manipulas a tu hijo fingiendo quererlo? El verdadero amor se demuestra con acciones. Y cada maldita acción tuya refleja exactamente lo contrario al amor. Estoy seguro que ésa misma excusa la usaste con muchas personas, pero no te funcionará conmigo ¿adivinas la razón? ¡PORQUE ESTAS HABLANDO CON OTRO PADRE! ¡Sé lo que se siente! ¡Y nunca he escuchado de Revolver que te hayas disculpado por nada de lo que le hiciste pasar! ¡NUNCA! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!

Y repitiendo esa palabra, Ai se lleva ambos manos al rostro cubriéndose los ojos, como si trataba de contener su poca cordura.

–¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!

Y al mismo tiempo, una lluvia de electricidad descendió sin misericordia sobre los datos de Kiyoshi Kogami. Diez veces más potente que ninguna otra, y sin ninguna interrupción. Constantemente en un mar de gritos que ya no parecían humanos, pero que bastante pronto se fueron opacando, hasta desaparecer completamente.

–Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca –continuaba Ai, hasta que su frase cambió– …no voy a permitir que una tragedia como el Caso Lost vuelva a repetirse…Mi vida inmortal debe de servir de algo más…A diferencia tuya, yo sí voy a expiar mis pecados.

Tras eso, el hombre baja sus manos y mira los últimos datos desapareciendo de lo que fue el ser humano más perverso que conoció, destruyéndose y desapareciendo para siempre.

–Jamás le diré a Revolver como moriste, no te lo mereces, pero el pobre muchacho necesita dejar todo atrás. Aún así, la humanidad entera, y en todos los idiomas existentes, sabrá el nombre de los cuatro científicos y sus atrocidades, junto con la empresa que financió tal aberración.

A continuación hace desaparecer la cadena con la que terminó con la vida del Doctor, anulando ése programa. Y desde el interior de su pecho, Ai hace aparecer una esfera azul, la cual contenía el programa para detener y eliminar la Torre.

–Luego de activar esto tendré muy poco tiempo para escapar. El núcleo de SOL quedará obsoleto, pero el resto de la Red continuará intacta –entonces hace elevar la esfera y su mirada se muestra por primera vez genuinamente calmada, pero profundamente triste–. Si merezco volver a ver a Yusaku, entonces el 5% de probabilidad de escapar será suficiente.

* * *

Ambos ya sólo tenían cien puntos de vida y se veían muy lastimados. Desde su alma, Playmaker sabía que Revolver había entendido lo que trató de decirle. Y ya que éste aún no le había gritado lo mucho que lo aborrecía, esto se trasformaba en un gramo de esperanza que guardaba su inexperto corazón.

–¡Primero: detendré la Torre! ¡Segundo: salvaré al amigo que me salvó! ¡Tercero: alcanzaré un nuevo futuro junto a ti!

–¡Ven, Playmaker! –contesta a potente voz.

Y ambos estaban a punto de revelar sus cartas finales cuando una voz conocida irrumpió, era débil y con estática, pero era clara. Y cuando Playmaker la identificó, no pudo evitar sonreír profundamente aliviado.

–**_¡Corre! _**–se escuchó desde su disco de duelo.

–¿Una comunicación a larga distancia? –cuestiona Revolver.

–**_¡A la salida, niño!_**

–¡Revolver! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! ¡¡AHORA!!

Y sin pensarlo, Playmaker llamó a su D-Board subiéndose de un saldo y disparándose justo al frente. En cuestión de un parpadeo abrazando a Revolver y llevándoselo consigo.

–¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Y mi padre?!

–¡No hay tiempo para eso! –apenas respondió mientras lidiaba con la velocidad vertiginosa y el forcejeo del contrario

Y en momentos, tras sus espaldas, una tremenda explosión que parecía una bomba atómica de datos color azul, comenzó a aparecer en su campo de visión. Tanto que las dos IA jóvenes sintieron la interferencia.

Fueron minutos, sólo fueron escasos minutos bajo una presión constante por la destrucción y la velocidad, deshaciendo todo el camino de regreso por el que llegaron al núcleo de SOL. Y de un momento a otro, estuvieron afuera.

Traspasaron el portal y estaban en el resto de la red mundial.

Sólo hasta entonces, Playmaker soltó a Revolver dejándolo sobre la terraza de un edificio, aunque ninguno decía nada. Pero viéndose a los ojos, ambos parecían tener la misma pregunta flotando en la mente.

Pero como única respuesta, fue la explosión total del núcleo de la empresa, la cual sacudió la red internacional completa, pero no la dañó. La destrucción controlada funcionó.

Todo había terminado.

* * *

Lo primero que vio fue un cuarto de adolescente, se sentía mareado y no tenía idea de qué sucedía. Pasó así varios minutos, hasta que estuvo suficientemente lúcido y escuchó una voz que le estremeció el corazón.

–¡Papá!

Su mirada fue directo al llamado, y frente suya tenía a su hijo. Pero no lucia como Playmaker, sino como su joven Wisteria **debería** de lucir, con el cabello en colores azules y rosa, ojos verdes, y un adolescente delgadito de piel blanca.

–¡Yu-Yusaku!

Quería moverse y abrazarlo ¿lo había logrado? Pero al momento que se vio imposibilitado cayó en la realidad del caso.

–Tranquilo, te lo explicaré todo. Ha pasado un año desde la Torre de Hanoi. Después de la explosión me di a la tarea de rastrearte y encontré justo la cantidad de datos mínimos que necesitaba para reconstruirte. Por ahora sólo eres un ojo en mi disco de duelo, pero con los meses recuperarás tu cuerpo Ignis –habló muy rápido, hasta que su garganta se secó–…Estoy, estoy muy feliz que funcionara.

–Yusaku…–Ai se sorprende y luego lo ve enternecido–. No llores mi Wisteria, gracias por todo, ahora todo estará bien.

–Yo no lloro –trata de fingir dureza.

–Con que ya pasó un año…Luces repuesto, has estado cuidando de ti ¿verdad? Me alegro.

Y de pronto una tercera voz se le une.

–Yusaku, no encontré lo que me pediste pero…

Y al ver la escena, el joven que había entrado se quedó estático a unos pasos de cruzar la puerta. Tenía los ojos color celeste, y el cabello albino con pechones azul-purpura.

–Revolver…No, Ryoken –pronuncia Ai–. También estas aquí, me alegra que estés bien también...Espera ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de mi hijo?

–Es una larga historia, papá.

–Pues me parece que ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla.

Ai estaba genuinamente feliz por su hijo, al parecer había comenzado una nueva vida y estaba trabajando en ser feliz. Pero aún así, no podía evitar sus celos de padre. Seguía viendo a Yusaku como su bebé.

–Verás, papá –comienza Yusaku–, después de la Torre de Hanoi, Ryoken y yo nos tomamos un tiempo en solitario para ordenar nuestras mentes. Pero luego de tres meses él regresó, y pensamos que el proceso de curación sería mejor si nos apoyábamos.

Al instante interviene Ryoken, saliendo de la sorpresa inicial y parándose al lado de donde Yusaku permanecía sentado.

–Creo que puedo explicar esa parte, si me permite.

–Adelante, niño –Ai estaba muy celoso, apenas despierta y ya tiene que volver a cuidar a su hijo.

Aunque no de la misma manera, por supuesto.

–Desde hace nueve meses vivimos juntos y hemos estado tomando terapia. Sobre todo yo –desvía la mirada avergonzado–. Existen buenos profesionales que trabajan también dentro de la Red –enseguida Ai puede ver como Yusaku toma a Ryoken de la mano, dándole apoyo–. Para ocuparnos, los dos hacemos trabajos de programación para empresas comerciales, por supuesto ocultando que somos IA. Con ése dinero compramos un dominio privado donde construimos ésta casa, y para mostrar nuestro nuevo camino, cambiamos la apariencia de nuestros avatares… así es como debiéramos lucir en el mundo real.

–Ya veo –pronuncia Ai, entrecerrando su único ojo.

–Papá ¿Qué tal luzco? ¿Crees que así luciría si tuviera mi cuerpo? –interviene Yusaku, para que su padre no incomodara más a Ryoken.

–Luces... –lo mira detalladamente a todo lo que su rango de visión sobre esa mesa, puede lograr– Exacto a como también te imaginaba, tengo un hijo muy guapo, mi pequeña Wisteria –celebra sintiéndose lleno de amor.

–Pensé que sólo yo te llamaba así.

Y Ai recibe de lleno ése balde de agua fría. Y si pudiera ya estaría apartando a su bebé de ése hombre. Y ya que Yusaku se había quedado asombrado, Ryoken decidió salir de ahí con la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

–Dejaré que padre e hijo tengan su reencuentro y hablen a solas. Yo estaré haciendo algo de trabajo –y desaparece.

–¡Ryoken!

–Quédate justo ahí, jovencito –amenaza Ai siendo la autoridad misma, aún si sólo era un ojo en un disco de duelo.

* * *

–¿En serio te tienes que ir?

Habían pasado tres meses, y Ai ya tenía de regreso su pequeño cuerpo purpura de Ignis. Aunque su apariencia humana quizás tardaría años en reconstruirla.

–Tengo trabajo. Además no es como si fuera a ausentarme mucho tiempo –y mira de reojo a Ryoken que estaba parado al lado del ojiverde–. Estaré visitándolos todo el tiempo.

–Si tienes problemas llámame, estoy dispuesto a volver a ser Playmaker en cualquier momento.

–Ryoken, no lo dejes.

–No creo poder detenerlo, lo único que puedo prometer es que lo cuidaré. Así que Revolver también regresará si es necesario.

–Bien –suspira agotado–. Nada de travesuras ustedes dos.

–Sí –contestan los dos jóvenes.

–Aún no he dado mi bendición, Ryoken.

–Lo sé, pero me esforzaré por obtenerla.

–Eso espero…Y… –presiente que se arrepentirá de lo que dirá, pero todo sea por ver a su hijo feliz–, si tienes problemas con lo de tu nueva identidad, puedes comenzar a usar el apellido Fujiki. Ryoken Fujiki. En eso sí tienes mi autorización.

–Papá –al instante su hijo, de carácter serio, lució muy feliz.

–Gracias… ¿Pero no le importa que eso podría interpretarse como…?

–¡Ejem! –tose Ai interrumpiendo a Ryoken.

–Lo usaré con responsabilidad, gracias –hace una reverencia rápido.

–Bien, entonces hasta muy pronto –y comienza a flotar.

El pequeño Ignis está a punto de desaparecer por un portal que él mismo creo, pero en un ataque sentimental se lanza contra Yusaku abrazándole la mejilla y susurrándole al oído que lo quiere. Y con la misma velocidad e impulso se separa, ingresando al pequeño portal que en un estallido de luces multicolor desaparece.

–Me alegra mucho que ustedes hayan hecho las paces. Tú y papá.

–Era esencial para seguir adelante. También era parte de la terapia. Y por nosotros dos, por supuesto.

Yusaku lo abraza viéndolo muy enamorado, y Ryoken le devuelve con la misma intensidad ambos gestos.

* * *

Si su hijo y su novio estaban en una etapa de curación, entonces él también haría lo mismo, sólo que a su manera. Yusaku era un genio que lo reconstruyó de rastros residuales que quedaron de la explosión. Nunca se imaginó que al tener un algoritmo diferente al de Kiyoshi, con eso podía dejar una huella. A pesar que no logró escapar de la explosión.

_–“Y el algoritmos de Yusaku es mucho mejor que el mío…Sólo puedo imaginar que tipo de milagros podría lograr” _–piensa_._

También estaba el hecho de vigilar los efectos tras la destrucción de la Torre de Hanoi. Hace ya poco más de un año. Ya que en el momento de la explosión masiva, había configurado un sistema externo que se activó con el desenlace, y automáticamente expuso el Caso Lost a todo el mundo. Aunque no estuvo para presenciarlo.

Por lo tanto los Tres Generales ya estaban pagando sus condenas, SOL estaba completamente arruinada y sus ejecutivos también en prisión. Una disculpa del gobierno llegó a cada familiar, y aunque eso no reparaba nada, era por lo menos un primer paso. Y sobre todo, Kiyoshi fue expuesto.

Debido a esto Ryoken tuvo que cambiar varias veces de apellido, accediendo por suplicas de Yusaku. Y Ai durante los últimos tres meses anteriores, pudo limar las asperezas con el joven hombre. Mientras que lo único que le dijo sobre el final de su padre, fue que Kiyoshi murió en la explosión, misma que desintegró la Torre.

No necesitaba saber más que eso.

Ai era el único que conocía la verdad, y estaba tranquilo porque no quedó rastro alguno, y él moriría con el secreto. Mentiría si dijera que no lo hacia por Yusaku y su felicidad. Pero en la misma medida, también lo hacia por Ryoken. El muchacho albino era otra víctima y no merecía sufrir más.

–Ryoken Fujiki –susurra mientras transitaba la Red.

No sabiendo si reír o llorar, porque deseaba que Yusaku siguiera siendo su pequeño niño. Pero él mismo mejoró el programa de las IA a tal punto que lo hiciera lo más humano posible.

–Ya sé qué les daré de regalo de bodas –suspira derrotado–, por lo menos tengo un par de años para hacerme a la idea.

Y es que el _sistema IA_ de Yusaku era mil veces mejor, completo y desarrollado que los mismísimos que tenían Ai y Ryoken en ése momento. Por lo que el regalo perfecto para la pareja seria mejorar el sistema de Ryoken.

Eso mismo lo haría ser idéntico a su hijo. Las dos únicas IA perfectas y con almas en el mundo, no habría un par igual en el futuro por más que avanzara la tecnología. Ya que ése par estaría siempre cien pasos adelante. Y siendo iguales y acompañándose, nunca se sentirían solos.

–Verlo tan enamorado, me recuerda un poco a como solía ser… –y la figura de una mujer rubia le asalta la mente–…Lightning, te amaré por siempre, expiaré todos mis pecados para poder volver a verte.

Ahora que la amargura había retrocedido en gran medida de su mente, podía comenzar a recordar los tiempos felices.

Mientras tanto él, y por el resto de su vida que podría ser eterna –o no– por ser una IA o ser eliminado, se daría a la tarea de que en ningún lugar del mundo, sucesos como el del Caso Lost, volvieran a repetirse. Lo buscaría, alertaría a los gobiernos y si no era suficiente lo expondría. Incluso si era necesario actuaria como un _Ángel de la Internet._

Ya era momento que todos caminaran hacia un nuevo futuro.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!
> 
> La historia está contada desde la perspectiva de un padre (Ai), y espero haya podido transmitir bien todos los trasfondos que quise manejar. Repito, es mi opinión personal y no voy a cambiarla. Pero si no estuviste de acuerdo con algo, también está bien. Éste fue mi deshago personal porque no soportaba mi odio a "ése" personaje.
> 
> Pero para finalizar, espero que de igual manera se hayan transmitido los mensajes de esperanza que quise al final del relato.
> 
> Si te gustó, déjame saberlo ^0^ si no, entonces sólo ignora y listo. 
> 
> ¡La próxima vez que me vean regresaré con fics muchos más alegres!


End file.
